


When You Wake Up

by xmyp



Category: Beast (Band), MBLAQ, MBLEAST
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunseung takes care of G.O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based off of the RP HyunHee couple on Tumblr. ♥

My head swims as I open my eyes blearily, squinting already from the light shining in from the windows near our bed. It only takes me a moment of fuzz filled searching before my eyes settle on a familiar figure, perched near the end of the bed on his knees, one hand in his lap and then other fixing his sleeve. Though his head is down, I can see the worried furrow of brows and the lip trapped between teeth.

I try to speak to him, but cough on my own words, making him look up immediately and crawl closer to me, reaching for the nightstand where a glass of water sits. “Baby..” my voice is scratchy and rough with misuse as I try to speak, reaching a hand out for him.

He shakes his head at me as he holds the glass up to my lips with one hand as his other takes mine, linking our fingers together. I lift my freehand to help tilt the glass, taking a large gulp of the water before pulling it away. Just as I’m about to try speaking again, he beats me to it. “You’ve been out for a while…”

My eyes widen at his words. “How long is a while?”

“Long enough for me to worry…”

“Oh baby… I’m sorry…” I lift my hands to his face and lean forward to kiss his cheek. He shakes his head softly and sets the glass aside then pulls me forward to remove the pillow from behind me then lays me back again. I make a small noise in protest then stop and smile a little as he pulls the sheets down and crawls under them with me, placing an arm around my waist as he snuggles up to me. I slip my arm under his head and turn mine to kiss his forehead. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

He hums softly and kisses my chest. “I didn’t have much of a choice, did I?”

“Sure you did, you could’ve let me shrivel up into nothing…” I say as I draw circles on his shoulder with my fingertips.

He lifts his head to look at me, pouting cutely. “You and I both know I could never let that happen.”

“It’s always nice to hear though~” I smile teasingly, turning my head to cough a little then shushing him before he can mention his concern. “It was just a clear-my-throat cough baby, don’t worry.”

He bites his lip and nods, lowering his gaze again. “Yeobo…” he says softly.

“Hm?”

“The next time you want to chase after Hope in three feet of snow, please put on shoes. And pants. I would really love it if I never had to see you sick like this again.”

I smile softly at his words. “Ne, baby~ the next time our furry princess runs off, I’ll be sure to put on the proper attire to chase after her.” I can feel his smile against my skin and I lift my free hand to run it along his forearm. “I love you, Jung Jang Hyunseung.”

He presses his lips to my chest and tightens his arm around me. “I love you, Jung Jang Byunghee.” He lifts his head again to kiss my chin. “Don’t ever scare me like this again or else.”

I smile a little and lift my head to press my lips to his quickly. “I’ll do my best.” He snuggles into me again and pulls the covers up more. “Hey, I just woke up…”

“And I haven’t slept…” he buries his face against my neck. “Just hold me until I fall asleep and then you can do whatever you want.”

“What if I want to hold you until you wake up?” I whisper.

He hums and I can hear the smile on his lips. “I won’t complain~”

I kiss his forehead softly and start to rub his back. “Then I’ll do that.” At the words, he places a leg over mine. I turn onto my side slowly and wrap my arm around his waist, holding him close to me with his head tucked under mine. “Get some rest baby, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's the first time I've written anything in a long time and I know it's short, but I have several ideas floating around that I just haven't gotten around to writing yet.   
> Anyway! This is for all of the MBLEAST lovers out there and for my very favorite Hyunseung RPer <3


End file.
